I am Shikaider!
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: A high school boy but when evil strikes or when someone has a cavity, Shikaider will save the day! A Song Fic on Minoru Shiraishi's funniest songs!


**Anyone done this yet? No then I'm first!**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**I am Shikaider!**

Minoru Shiraishi, the normal high school boy of Ryou High school. Today was a normal day like any other. He reaches to his classroom that is class 3-B. He took his usual seat and just waited for other students to come in and for class to start. Suddenly, the sounds of destruction could be heard from the entrance of the school. He along with other student's headed to the window to see what it was.

_Resound through the Universe! Sound of my drill!_

_No matter who is the opponent, it will receive a blow_

It was the creature that plagued the planet Earth! It was the dreaded devil from the planet Rotting teeth, which came to Earth to claim her own, Queen Akira Kogami! The small Queen of the carries was wearing a sailor uniform and a cane in hand with the head having a rotting tooth ornament!

"Shikaider! We shall settle it today! Fight me!" She shouted at the school.

Minoru had no choice but to run down to stand and fight her. She will not allow her to have her way!

_For the protection of everyone's smiles,_

_I'm rising above myself in fight._

_The rival are the caries from hell, I'll show them the power of justice!_

Minoru reached to the grounds and stood in front of her.

"Your reign of terror ends here Queen! I will stop you!" Minoru said dramatically, pointing at her.

He showed his watch that looked like a dentist on it.

"Change, Shikaider!" He shouted from his lungs.

He was engulf by a bright light and soon took the form of a dentist but his hands were that of drills and a body that was made of steel. He is no longer Minoru Shiraishi, he is...

_Gyurun gyurun gyurun!_

_Smash them!_

_Gyurun gyurun gyurun!_

_Reduce them to dust! Twin Drill._

_Gyurun gyurun gyurun!_

_Penetrate!_

_Gyurun gyurun gyurun!_

_Rotate!_

_I am, I am, I am Shikaider!_

Shikaider gathered the essence of a Dental Technician! He is a Cyborg that gets rid of Evil and caries; day and Night he keeps on giving medical treatment!

He ran up to the Queen having his drills spinning fast coming towards her. Akira dodged him and went to whack him with her cane. Shikaider blocked the attack with his right arm, and then had his left come towards her fast. Akira was hit in the chest and was pushed back. She was angry.

"Enough of this!" Akira called forth her minions of rot who appeared before her. "Go forth my minions! I want his drills as trophies!"

_Roar through the Galaxy! Sound of my drill!_

_No matter who is the opponent, it will be pulverized._

Shikaider was ready to attack once again. He came towards the minions, having his drills going through the enemies before him. One minion tried to grab his left arm only to have Shikaider drill through his chest. Another enemy went to punch him. Shikaider ducked under the attack and gave him the drill uppercut into its face.

_For the protection of world's peace,_

_I'm fighting with my body of steel._

Shikaider fought valiantly but the enemies were relentless. Akira smiled and watched him struggle in this fight. She knows that he would be force to use his other option. She took this as an opportunity to find herself a hostage.

"There are too many!" Shikaider said backing away. "I must use my special attack!"

Shikaider transformed his drills back into hands to take out his special weapons. The teeth cleaning weapons, the double water dispenser and vacuum!

_The caries devils must be defeated; I'll show them the techniques of a dentist!_

_Gyuin gyuin gyuin!_

_Inhale!_

_Gyuin gyuin gyuin!_

_Take a drink! Double Vacuum._

_Gyuin gyuin gyuin!_

_Exhale!_

_Gyuin gyuin gyuin!_

_Spit it out!_

_I am, I am, I am Shikaider!_

Shikaider washed the minions away and then use his vacuum to pull them in. With his free hand, he took out dental floss and tired them up.

"Well done Shikaider, but now you stop here!" Akira called out.

Akira had a young girl in her clutches. She had long pink hair, wearing glasses and looked really mature for her age. She was Miyuki Takara and she was shaking furiously.

"Help me Shikaider!" Miyuki screamed in fear.

"What will you do now Shikaider? You cannot attack a hostage now can you?" Akira laughed evilly.

"I cannot but I can do this!"

_Resound through my heart! Sound of my drill!_

_No matter who is the opponent, it will be heavily defeated!_

Shikaider took out a special disk from his pocket. He threw it at Miyuki, attaching itself to her body. She was soon engulfed by the light, forcing Akira to let go of her.

Miyuki was now standing in a similar doctor's outfit but she had a special weapon in her hand. It was the Miracle Light gun! The weapon to search and destroy the rot of teeth as well as evil!

"This ends now." Miyuki said turning around.

_For the protection of the beauty of the ordinary,_

_I will skip consecutive holidays and fight._

"Miyuki, use the Miracle Light gun to finish this!" Shikaider told her.

Miyuki nodded and aimed the gun at Akira and fired. Akira was not going to stop here! She raised her cane towards the light.

"I will not be stop!" Akira fired the darkness rot at her.

_The enemy is always the caries, show them your power!_

_Giran giran giran!_

_Fire!_

_Giran giran giran!_

_Shine! Miracle Light._

_Giran giran giran!_

_Blind them!_

_Giran giran giran!_

_Put them in shadows!_

The Miracle Gun and the Darkness Rot connected. It was a tough struggle but the Miracle Gun was stronger! It pushed the Darkness away and it engulfed Akira.

"No!" Akira screamed! "I will return and have my revenge!" It was her last words before she disappeared.

Miyuki finally lowered the gun and faced Shikaider.

"Thank you Shikaider for everything." Miyuki bowed.

"Do not thank me. I was only doing my job." Shikaider said. "Now you have the power to battle the Caries. You are now..."

_You too are... You too are... You too are Shikaider!_

(Lucky Channel theme plays)

Akira: Hiya Luckies! Hey there! It's me, the world's favourite navigator, Akira Kogami!

Minoru: And I'm her assistant, Minoru Shiraishi.

Akira: That's right and today was a special occasion as well because I finally show that I am truly the better actress than anyone else!

Minoru: Indeed. I mean I finally get to work with you on the segment.

Akira: This is a segment?

Minoru: -Oh crap- Well, I mean that it was well, um...

Akira: You were having fun out there, playing the hero.

Minoru: It was fun, but you also were part of playing a great part as well.

Akira: You call me playing as the bad guy a great part?

Minoru: Wait Akira-sama-

Akira: Shut it! I'm an Idol remember! As an Idol, I'm meant to be the heroine of just about anything! But who was the person that played the heroine? Miyuki Takara!

Minoru: Akira-sama it was a-

Akira: That pink haired bimbo doesn't have anything that can even call her an Idol! But the damn producer chose her over me, me! Come on, she was captured that time as well!

Minoru: Akira-sama, please calm down!

Akira: You even hit me you damn bas-!

(Lucky Channel theme plays)

Akira: Oh is it over already? Well, I guess that it for now. I hope you enjoyed it!

Minoru: Y-yeah, same here...

Akira: I'll be back with something spectacular, until then, Bye-nee!

(Lucky Star Card appears)

Akira: I can't believe he chose your stupid song over mine.

Minoru: But, he said that you shined greatly at the concert.

Akira: That was damn Karaoke!

Minoru: Ok yeah but-

Akira: But nothing! I'm going to make a complaint! Out of my way Sebas-

(Screen fades)

**I couldn't resist! I mean it's Shikaider! It had to be done!**


End file.
